


Family part 2

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [17]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BAMF Will, Emotional Conversation, Fluff, Gum - Freeform, M/M, and what he will and wont do, baths, fool jack, people die, proud hannibal, sneaky will, will second guesses himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>Will bluffs his trade and fools the FBI<br/>Jack witnesses a new Will Graham<br/>Who made a fool of him to his face<br/>plus cuddly cannibals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

Police cars swarmed over Kade Purnell’s house, officers leapt out, guns raised and raced over her yard and up to her door. Both Jack and Kade were right behind them guns in hand, Jack kicked down the front door and moved inside followed closely by officers and agents alike. The group moved through the house checking around each corner and clearing each room, the commotion they made going up to the second floor caused Purnell’s husband to storm out of the master bedroom.

“What the hell is going on here?”

Kade holstered her gun, “Where are the kids? Are they okay?”

Her husband looked around at all the people gathered in his house confusion reigning on his face, “The kids? They slept with me all night; they missed you so we built a fort on the bed. What is this all about, whats going on, Kade?”

“Mommy?”

Purnell’s son and daughter appeared in the doorway, rubbing sleep from their eyes with tiny fists; she ran to them dropping to her knees and took them into her arms. She kissed their hair as tears ran down her cheeks, looking over her shoulder and looked at Jack absolute fear in her eyes.

“He was bluffing. But why would he do that?”

Jack bit his lip thinking, His eyes widened, “He needed to get us away from Lector!”

Jack turned on his heel and raced back downstairs, out the front door and over to the closest squad car.

He grabbed up the radio, “Transport team! Do you copy, I repeat do you copy! Transport team have your reached your destination!”

He received no reply and he slammed his fist into the dashboard, “Goddammit!”

Eventually Jack ordered everyone to return to the agency; Kade Purnell decided to stay with her family. In a more thorough search they found a small black box fixed to Purnell’s phone lines, Jack had seen them before they made it so no matter where you called from it appeared to come from somewhere else, but he had never seen anyone pinpoint it to a certain location. It made him think back to what Will had said, just how much did he teach himself during the three years of Hannibal’s incarceration?

Jack felt like a fool. Yet again the murder husbands slipped right though his fingers. Jack sat in his office scrubbing at his face; he stopped, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The officer.

Of course the officer, Jack had never seen him before but in all the commotion he barely looked at his face and the way the man had carried himself, forced someone not to think about him, that he was just another cog in the machine. Will would have been counting on that. Jack got up and stormed into the security room demanding to see the last few hours of footage.  When they came upon the footage in the elevator, Jack ground his teeth. Will stood there alone, he looked different but there was no denying that it was him. His hair was shorter and he sported a goatee, somehow he had gotten ahold of a police uniform, absently Jack wondered whose it was and where the poor sods body was. Jack watched as Will finished a conversation on the burner phone held, he snapped it in half and pocketed each half, pulled out a piece of gum and popped it into his mouth. Just before he walked out of the opening doors Will looked straight into the camera and grinned.

“That little shit. Move to the hallway cameras.”

The screen switched over for him to see Will walk down the hallway, Jack’s mouth fell open as he watched Will’s entire demeanor changed.  He rolled his shoulders forward and walked with a gait that made him bowlegged, every time he glanced at another person he took on a small part of them, disappearing into the crowd until Jack himself grabbed him and pushed him in with Lector. Exactly where he wanted to be, and Jack didn’t even spare him a second glance.

Watching the screen Jack realized that while Hannibal was a Chameleon by changing his outward appearance, Will had become a Chameleon by changing his outward expression. The murder husbands could blend in anywhere and with anyone. Jack sighed, shook his head and walked out from the security room, dragging his feet the entire way.

In the end they found the van twenty-five miles away from the agency in the opposite direction of the BSHCI, inside they found all four officers stuffed into the back of the van. Three of them were riddled with bullets, the fourth must have put up a fight as his throat had be ripped out, later dental tests would reveal that it was Will who had done this. Lector must have just sat in his bonds and watched as Will massacred the four men, they also found Lectors straightJacket and mask outside the van, a bloody kiss mark on the mask where he had been kissed before released from its confinement.  Will’s chewing gum had been pressed into the bullet hole in one officers forehead, apparently he wanted there to be no doubt that it was indeed him who freed Lector and infiltrated the FBI.

XxX

“Darling, what has got you so distracted?”

Will looked over his shoulder at Hannibal, “Hmm?”

“Usually when we bathe together you are quite affectionate, either that or we have to take another bath because we’ve only gotten dirty again in the process of the first one.” Hannibal smirked as he ran a washcloth over Will’s shoulders and chest.

Will tried to give Hannibal a smile but it fell flat, he moved from where he lounged back on Hannibal’s chest, leaning forward to wrap his arms around his knees.

“I’ve done something I'm not proud of.”

Hannibal tilted his head, “You’ve infiltrated the FBI, hid in plain sight and took down four trained officers by yourself. What on earth could you possibly not be proud of?”

Will turned his head but didn’t quite look at Hannibal, “I asked Purnell if she wanted to know what it was like to lose a daughter. Hannibal, I threatened a child.”

Hannibal nodded once and started to wash Will’s back. “Yes you did, but did you really want to do it.”

“No! Of course not!”

“Then what are you so worried about?”

Will sighed, “What if they had actually called my bluff? Would I have actually followed through with it?”

Hannibal enfolded Will in his arms and squeezed tight, “Then they would have called your bluff, you would have moved on and figured something else out. Don’t think so terribly of yourself, my dear. You didn’t want to do it, so you wouldn’t have done it.”

Will pouted and didn’t look convinced.

“Listen to me, Will. No one can make you do anything you don’t want to do, Trust me that is something I had to learn the hard way.”

Will grinned.

Hannibal continued, “We take from the scum of the earth, criminals, rapists, fellow killers—”

“The rude.” Will interjected.

“The rude.” He agreed, “Children do not fall into these category’s, they rarely know the difference between rudeness and honesty. I can honestly say that I do not believe you would have done anything to them. Empty threats are a remarkable tool when they can be believed.”

Will took a deep breath, filling up his chest and let it out slowly, “Your right, of course your right. Just don’t let it go to your head.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Hannibal chuckled as he met Will for a kiss.

“I love you, remarkable boy.”

“I love you too, Hannibal."

For a few moments all was quiet except for the sound of water lapping against the edge of the tub.

"You're shaving that ridiculous goatee, you know that right?"

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
